


Matcha

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barista Hyungwon, F/M, Getting Together, Oneshot, cute and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: If going five minutes out of your way to work means seeing your crush everyday, it's worth it.





	Matcha

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a fellow wonderful monbebe on Monbebe Amino, supRmy

You waited anxiously, twiddling with the strap of your bag as the line lessened one by one. The addicting aroma of coffee beans filling your nostrils as you waited, you nearly held your breath. There were four customers ahead of you, and only one barista, and that one barista happened to be the boy you had a _massive_ crush on. 

Yeah, that coffee shop was a good five minutes out of your way to work, but if it meant starting your day with a fresh cup of matcha made by _those_ handsome hands, it was worth it. That unspoken bond that you shared, the little exchange of formalities that you had tucked away in your memories meant more to your day than anything. It had been a year already, since the first time you stumbled into that coffee shop, starving and with just under two dollars in your pocket. It was his kindness that made you come back, the free green tea rice cake he handed you when your stomach rumbled loudly, and it became a routine since.

You held up your blackened phone screen to your face, checking for the nth time now to see if you looked alright. Which you did. You always did. Your hair, your clothes, your casual styling, it was always perfect. Yet you checked anyways for that one stray hair that was never there, or that chap stick smudge no one could see anyways. 

You heard the man in front of you mutter a rushed thank you, and you quickly shoved your phone back inside your jean pocket, and smiled brightly. 

 

"Hello," he smiled like he always did, that full, beautiful smile, "the usual, miss?" 

"Yes please," you blushed a little, still shocked by the fact that the man actually memorized your order. Although you weren't sure if that was a good thing on his part, or a bad thing on yours for ordering the same thing every time. "I'm surprised you still remember me and my order" you pushed through and said finally as he scribbled something on a cup. 

 

He looked up at you, face still towards the cup in his hands, the corners of his plump lips curving. "Of course I'll remember your order" 

 

You beamed, handed him your debit card, because who needs cash anyways, and moved to the side. You watched him prepare your drink. Your tall matcha green tea latte with extra milk. You watched him place the lid on top, then walk over to the pastries and carefully place the largest green tea rice cake inside a paper bag. Your eyes studied him closely, his calm movements, yet his quick feet. Those silky strands that fell perfectly over his eyes just slightly, and how the shine created a halo on his head. That slender body with the earthy apron wrapped snug around his thin torso, and those deep brown eyes as they gaped into yours with question. Oh, _wait_. 

"Miss?"

You snapped out of your daze and hurriedly took the bag and drink from his hand, thanking him in gibberish and ran out of the shop. 

Your cheeks cooled down after what seemed to be an eternity. Had he seen you staring at him? Did he notice you blushing and smiling like an idiot? _Oh, how could I do this!_ You thought to yourself in agony. You sipped the delicious latte as the caffeine coursed through your veins, momentarily making you forget your troubles. You sighed loudly as you walked to your job, thinking of the words he said. 

That he wouldn't forget your order. You found yourself smiling again, although you knew that was part of his job, and he was just good at it. Maybe he remembered all the regulars orders, you thought. Yet still, deep down, you wanted to believe he wanted to remember yours. To remember _you_. 

 

 

The next morning was the same hustle. Except this time you were running late. _Very_ late. About half an hour late to be exact. The train had decided to break down just as you reached the platform, forcing you to wait for a bus that would take twenty minutes extra. You waited by the coffee shop door, heaving breaths as you huffed and puffed, having had to run from the bus stop to the coffee shop. Of course, you could have skipped out on latte for today, but then what good would the day have been if you couldn't see that handsome face? 

You composed yourself, whipped out your phone to fix your now somewhat messy hair, and to wipe a bead of sweat off your forehead, before you finally pushed through the glass doors. You groaned, because oh _god_ was there a line. You stepped to the back, waiting, noticing that the cute barista was frantically buzzing around in an attempt to fulfill orders by himself. You felt a smile automatically creep up, feeling your heart skip and relieve just by his sight. You texted your boss, making an excuse you seemed to be plausible, as you waited. 

A few minutes passed and you heard the front doors swing open when a young woman rushed her way inside. She had a work apron clutched in one hand, and an exasperated look on her face. She pushed her way through the line and then disappeared to the back. You watched as the cute barista smiled with relief upon seeing her. 

She appeared beside him a moment later, opening up the register to take customers, as he vanished in the back for a few minutes. A pout formed on your lips and you contemplated leaving, but by now you actually needed that caffeine and rice cake. 

You were still five customers away when the front door caught your attention once again. You had to double take when your brain registered who had just walked inside, and immediately you wanted to run and hide. 

 

It was your ex, the worst of the absolute worst of ex'es that you despised with a burning passion, that you almost feared. You turned to hide your face behind your bangs, but it was in vain. He was in your space and you wanted to run. 

Your eyes remained on the floor. You refused to look up, but you could see his feet invading your bubble.

"I didn't expect to see you here" you hear him scoff, and you push past him, but you can't. His hand grabs your arm and you look up with fierce eyes, making him freeze. 

"And I didn't expect _you_ to have any manners now either" you spat, trying to move away again. You cursed at yourself for being late, for deciding to get that latte anyways, for being unfortunate enough to cross paths with this man once again. You wondered where that barista had went, and why today couldn't have gone like any other day with the butterflies and shy smiles and soft conversations. You pressed your lips together in annoyance, yanking your arm away as you turned for the door, but you were pulled back. You cursed, not caring if you were causing a scene, unbothered by the eyes that watched, because all you wanted was to get away. 

"Wait just listen to me" 

"Let go!" You ignored him, still trying to pull your hand away, when you felt warmth wrap around your shoulders from behind you. You froze as the sweetly intoxicating smell of coffee beans and sugar sank inside your bones.

 

"I suggest you let go of her" 

 

You heard as warm breath tickled your neck, and your heart seemed to do jumping jacks of pure relief while somersaulting into an ocean of nervousness. You looked up and met his gaze. That _beautiful_ gaze, as he smiled that tranquil smile down at you. You never realized how tall he was until your back was pressed against his body. 

"Who the hell are you?" Your ex taunted, letting go finally. 

"Her boyfriend. And you?" 

You felt a shiver run down your spine from the unwavering demand in his voice. A side you had never heard, that you never even expected from the calm boy that made your coffee. You felt him shift to lean beside you, an arm still slung around, his heat invading yours, driving you absolutely crazy. 

Your ex chuckled and you almost punched him in the face. "Ha, yeah right, no offence but there's no way my Y/N can score a pretty boy like you" 

Oh how you hated this man, you thought. But a part of you thought he wasn't wrong. This barista was model quality, and while you were stunning to those around you, you were average to yourself. 

"The only offence here is you, asshole" you shot back, growing annoyed, crossing your arms. You saw the barista hold back a small laugh at the comment, making you smile involuntarily.

"Whatever, I'm not going to believe that's your boyfriend so just come back to me already" 

You lifted a hand to extend a certain finger when you felt the barista's fingers turn your face. Your mind barely had a chance to process when his face was suddenly inches away, his plush lips pressing against your own. You froze, forgetting to breathe, to think, to live, but every cell of your body responded to him, to his lips, his breath, his hands on your face, to those fireworks. He pulled away and both of you were starry eyed, staring into the other, his hands still cupping your cheeks. Your eyes were wide, and your ex was long gone. 

"I'm sorry, I.. I've really been wanting to do that" he stammered, letting go. You stepped back, noticing the cafe had become emptier. 

 

"I-it's okay, thanks for helping me" 

 

He smiled shyly, cheeks several deep hues of pink. "Of course" 

A few seconds passed when your phone buzzed, your eyes widening with fear now, realizing you still had work to get to.  "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm really late for work, I have to go" you spun quickly to leave, 

"Wait, Y/N!" you turned as he called out your name. 

"How do you know my name?" 

He scratched the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face. "It's on your debit card. And the name is as pretty as its owner so.. I remembered it" he shrugged as if it was obvious, then looked away, grabbed a tall cup and a bag from a nearby table, handing it towards you. "Here" 

You legitimately felt your heart give out from the overdose of happiness. 

"B-but... I didn't even pay for this yet" you gushed, quickly reaching for your wallet with shaky fingers to find your card, when you felt his hand atop yours, giving a firm squeeze. 

"I already took care of it, don't worry about it" 

"I.. I, you're literally the best, I owe you!" 

"I'll hold you to that. Maybe with a date?" 

You laughed in disbelief, blushing harder by the second by this turn of events. "A date it is then" 

He smiled with soft eyes, leaning in just a little to leave a shy peck on your cheek. 

 

"My number is in the bag" he whispered against your skin as he pulled away. 

You clutched onto the drink and the bag, unable to control your bursting smiles at this magical turn of events. You nodded, tucking your bottom lip between teeth with anticipation as you took one last look at the boy before leaving. "I guess I'll talk to you later then, Hyungwon", you timidly waved, watching a giant smile paint his face at the sound of you saying his name, adding it to your treasure of little nothings. That unspoken bond now becoming defined, becoming bolder, like the boldness of the matcha in the latte between your hands, you anticipated tomorrow, and every day after.

 


End file.
